


Barista 01 - First Impressions

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-12
Updated: 2003-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: Takes place during "Children of the Gods"Summary: Life as seen through the eyes of Daniel’s barista.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Barista 01- First Impressions

##  Barista 01- First Impressions

##### Written by dietcokechic   
Comments? Write to us at [dietcokechic@hotmail.com](mailto:dietcokechic@hotmail.com)

  * SPOILERS : Takes place after Children of the Gods 
  * SUMMARY : Life as seen through the eyes of Daniel's barista. 
  * G [1st] 



* * *

01- First Impressions

The first time he came in I scarcely noticed the guy. 

"Why are we here Jack?" The man asked in a resigned voice. He sure didn't seem to be very happy. He was about average height and was in desperate need of a haircut. His clothes didn't seem to fit him properly and the guy looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep (or meal) in quite some time. His companion was much more poised. Tall, clean cut and sexy as hell. He sorta reminded me of Harrison Ford circa Airforce One. I so know what I am going to ask Santa for this Christmas. Yum.

"Coffee Daniel." Well duh. This IS a coffee house after all.

"I can see that Jack, but I'm sure they have coffee back on the base." Base? Ah, these guys must belong to that military complex up the hill. Who knows what the hell they're doing up there, but we do get our fair share of soldiers down here in the lowlands. They're all right. Better than average tippers.

"Whatever Jack." Scruffy guy sure didn't seem to be happy. Actually, as soon as the pair stepped close enough for me to take their order I could see Scruffy's eyes. Lovely looking blue eyes he had behind those dorky looking glasses. But the sadness behind them was unmistakable. Poor guy.

"Hi there." I said politely. "What can I get you two?"

"I'll have a 12 oz. cup of regular coffee and my friend will have…" 

"Whatever." Ouch. Scruffy sure didn't seem to want to be here.

"Ah, c'mon Daniel!" Cute guy cajoled. "I know for a fact you lived on this stuff before you.." Cute guy paused and shifted from one foot to another as if embarrassed. "You like coffee Daniel." He said finally.

"Double short Americano with a splash of steamed milk please." There we go! Nice clean order. Points for Scruffy.

"Americano? What the hell is that?" Cute guy was asking his friend, but I took the opportunity to chirp in.

"It's two shots of espresso with 6 ounces of hot water."

"Sounds like a cup of coffee to me."

"Espresso isn't drip coffee Jack." 

"Fine, fine- order what you want." Cute guy was reaching into his pocket for money.

"That will be $3.59." I say ringing up their order. "Tall Drip and double short Americano!" I shout at the barista behind the machine. Idly I looked at my watch. I still had another 20 more minutes before my turn to pull. Not that I don't like taking the orders, but.. Ah who am I kidding? Customer service sucks. Get to see cute guys though. Tall guy is yummy. 

"Here's $5.00." He handed me the five-dollar bill and turned to his friend. "Danny, you happen to have a dime?" Scruffy shot his friend a deer in the headlights sort of look and paled considerably. 

"I don't have any money Jack." He said softly. Yeah, well that happens, no big deal Scruff. So why did cute guy look ashamed and Scruffy seem like he was about to cry? These guys were weird.

"Ah man! I'm sorry Daniel, I totally forgot." Tall guy gave his friend a friendly squeeze on the shoulder. "We'll get that straightened out first thing this morning."

"Sure Jack." I clear my throat. As odd as this conversation was, I had a line of customers after all.

"Sorry about that. Here ya go." He handed over the five.

"Keep the change." I beamed at him. Have I mentioned how much I love big tippers? Sure, we pool our tips here, but there were only three of us working at the moment.

The pair walked off to the end of the counter and picked up their drinks. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as tall cute guy headed over to the condiments counter and poured some milk into his coffee while Scruffy cupped his hands around the paper cup and carefully took a sip.

His head came up as his eyes closed in obvious bliss. Guess he liked it, eh?

"Aha! See, I told you this was a good idea!" His friend said triumphantly as he caught sight of Scruffy's obvious enjoyment.

"I've missed this Jack." Scruffy said releasing a small smile. Lovely smile actually.

"There's lots of good things here Daniel." Tall cute guy said almost tenderly. Ok. That was an odd comment.

"I know." Scruffy took another sip of his drink as the pair started walking out the front entrance. The last I heard before they disappeared was tall cute guy saying,

"And I'm talking about stuff besides Kleenex here!" They both laughed. 

Like I said, weird.

_To be continued!_

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: These are going to be a series of vignettes from the local Barista's point of view.  
> For those unfamiliar with the term, a Barista is the person who works in those specialty coffee shops. To be more exact, a Barista is the person who actually "pulls" (makes) the shots of espresso and concocts all those fancy drinks.   
> 

* * *

> © February, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
